wiggly_milleniumfandomcom-20200214-history
LIVE Hot Potatoes!
LIVE Hot Potatoes! is the 19th Wiggles video filmed on the 20th of December in 2003 and released on the 3rd of March in 2005. Synopsis The Overture starts and is played by an orchestra. After that, The Wiggles perform a concert in front of their home town of Sydney, Australia featuring many of their classics, and also songs from the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles series, with the orchestra also helping out with the songs (an example being I Wave My Arms and Swing My Baton) Live from the Sydney Entertainment Centre, this is the last homecoming stop for The Wiggles Australian Tour in 2003. Song List #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! #Hoop Dee Doo #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) #Rolling Down The Sandhills #Running Up The Sandhills #Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) #Butterflies Flit #Where's Jeff? #Play Your Guitar with Murray #The Monkey Dance #We're Dancing With Wags The Dog #Central Park New York #Here Come The Reindeer #Fruit Salad #Quack Quack #Eagle Rock #I Wave My Arms And Swing My Baton #Hot Potato #Christmas Medley Performers 'The Cast' *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt *Anthony Field *Greg Page *Captain Feathersword Paul Paddick *Dorothy the Dinosaur Caterina Mete *Wags the Dog Kristy Talbot *Henry the Octopus Katherine Patrick 'The Wiggly Dancers' *Leeanne Ashley *Brett Clarke *Ryan DeSaulnier *Ben Murray *Lucy Stuart *Franko Torrelli *Larissa Wright Musicians The Wiggles * Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: The Wiggles * Guitars: Murray Cook, Greg Page * Keyboard: Jeff Fatt The Wiggly Orchestra * Backing Vocals: Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran, Greg Truman * Guitars: Rex Goh * Bass: John O'Grady * Keyboard: Tony Gardner, Dominic Lindsay * Brass: Dominic Lindsay, Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran * Drums: Tony Henry * Percussion: Craig Abercrombie, Dominic Lindsay Non-Wiggly Orchestra * The Manzillas: Brett Clarke, Ryan De Saulnier * Guitars: John Field * Keyboard: Steve Blau, Phil Grove Gallery TBA! Trivia *This is the last video to be filmed in full-screen. Because of TV Series 4 being shot/released in widescreen, when songs from this video were put in episodes, they were given a curtain border on the sides, similar to the Wiggle-colors borders later used in Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles. *This was The Wiggles' last concert to be released on VHS in Australia. *In "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur)", the Moguel Family makes cameos in the audience. *The Wiggly Telephone makes a cameo in "Greg's News." *Jeff is the third character that is his favorite instrument is drums. The first was Anthony since he plays it alot. The second was Henry the Octopus. *The song list order on the back cover is different than the song order in the concert. *A bonus clip reveals that Ross Wilson (King Mondo) was at one of the concerts during this tour for Eagle Rock. *Rare footage from concerts in Perth, Adelaide, Wollongong, and Melbourne are shown in a bonus feature on the DVD. *The US 2007 DVD re-release disc art features promo pictures of Dorothy the Dinosaur and Captain Feathersword from Getting Strong!. *Songs from this video can be seen in The Wiggles Show! (TV Series). *This is the first video of the Red Maton Bass Guitar it was played by John O'Grady (It's later used for the Christmas Celebration Tour.) *This is the first concert video released in the USA. Not only that, it's also the first one released on DVD. *The US DVD back cover says that it runs 140 mins, despite the running time actually being 77 minutes. This is because it's counting the special features in the running time. * On the American DVD disc, the copyright date said 2004 when it was released in early 2005. This is because the DVD was made and being prepared for release in late 2004. * The Overture was only featured in the screening DVD, as in the final version it was cut short and clips of The Wiggles in the Big Red Car and a boat, and the S.S Feathersword were shown while the song was playing. * The screening DVD only includes the video, it doesn't have bonus features, a DVD menu, or even end credits. * This is Greg Page's favorite Wiggles concert video. Category:Wiggles videos